


Bob Yaga and Foligno the Fair

by MeansToOffend (goodmorning)



Series: 31 in 31: NHL Fairy Tales [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend
Summary: - This is (very loosely) based on a Russian fairy tale, Baba Yaga and Vasilisa the Fair.- I wanted to include Russian ones because A. there are a lot of Russian players and B. Baba Yaga is probably the most fascinating fairy-tale character in existence.- I had to butcher her character a little for the sake of keeping this one short and sweet though.





	Bob Yaga and Foligno the Fair

Long ago, in the kingdom of Columbus, lived a hockey player and his son, Nick. It was made clear to Nick at a very young age that one day he would have to take his father’s place on the team, but he quite liked hockey, and didn’t mind so much the irritability of the coach or the hard work he would have to put in so long as he could play the game he loved.

As Nick grew, he was given all the most disagreeable tasks the team had to offer, as many of his father’s teammates hoped to make him quit, but he did his duty without complaining, and grew fitter and fitter by the day.

At last came the day his father was to retire, but it was not without sadness, for Mike had to depart on a retirement tour, to return in a year. At the airport, he leant down and spoke to his son one last time before departing. “I’m giving you this lucky puck,” he said. “Keep it with you always and never show it to anyone. But if you’re in a bad situation, ask it for help and it might oblige.”

Shortly afterwards, his plane left, and Nick was alone.

The team called him Foligno, just like his father, and he found himself growing into the name in no time at all. He was even pleased to find that there was a reduction in the number of difficult jobs he was asked to do. Until, of course, the coach called him in to his office one day.

“Korpisalo is out sick, and Jones broke the shooter-tutor,” he said. “Go find a replacement for one or the other, and be quick about it, please, we don’t have all day.”

So Nick left the rink and went into the city, but the team’s usual supply shop was closed, and he could not find another. Finally, exhausted, he sat down on a stoop and asked the puck for advice.

“Don’t worry, Bob Yaga will help you. If you’re careful about it, that is,” it said. Nich shook his head, tucked it back into his pocket, and sighed. He didn’t know where to begin looking next, but he doubted a fairy tale could help.

The door behind him opened. “Why you sit on my steps?” demanded a voice from behind him.

“Sorry,” Nick said, “I didn’t know anyone was home. I just needed some rest. I’ve been looking all over the city for a shooter-tutor, and-”

“Come in,” the man said, “and do something for me, and I will be goalie for you.”

“Okay,” said Nick, following him in, “what do you need me to do?”

“First, you cook lunch,” the man said, smiling. “You cook well, or I cook you.”

Nick thought that was probably meant to sound threatening, but for all that he heard it as a oke. Besides, having had to cook for his father from a young age, he was not half bad at it.

After lunch, the man led Nick to a closet, full to bursting with hockey gear. “Organize this, and find my mask, and then we go,” he said, leaving Nick alone with the mess.

Once again, Nick brought out the puck, and asked it what to do. “Close your eyes,” the puck said, and when he opened them again, the closet was clean. There were several goalie masks on one shelf, but it was no question which one the man had meant. It was decorated beautifully, the logo of Nick’s team bright on the left side, and he wondered for a split second who this man was, to know the question before Nick had even asked.

“I am Bob Yaga,” the man said from behind him. “You really come here without knowing this?”

“I thought you were supposed to live in the forest,” Nick blurted out, startled and confused.

“Bah, people never go there anymore. I have to change with times like everyone else.”

“Oh,” said Nick. “Well, are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” the Bob Yaga said, and they went.

When Nick returned with a goalie in tow, Torts was so surprised that he named the young man captain, and the team applauded long and hard at the announcement, until he blushed.

They were even more pleased with the goalie he’d brought back, whom they gently attempted to persuade to join the team. This seemed unlikely, until he filled in for a game.

“I forget excitement like this,” he shouted in Nick’s ear, as he embraced his captain, lifting his skates an inch or two from the surface of the ice.

“So stay,” Nick shouted back.

And Bob did.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is (very loosely) based on a Russian fairy tale, Baba Yaga and Vasilisa the Fair.  
> \- I wanted to include Russian ones because A. there are a lot of Russian players and B. Baba Yaga is probably the most fascinating fairy-tale character in existence.  
> \- I had to butcher her character a little for the sake of keeping this one short and sweet though.


End file.
